Fairy Tail High
by Nalu-lover7
Summary: Lucy is starting grade 10 at Fairy Tail High. How will her first day go? Will she find love? NatsuXlucy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **one:** **Fairy** **Tail** **Hig**

 **A**. **N**. **Hi** **guys** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **my** **new** **fanfic**. **And** **please** **leave** **a** **review** **of** **what** **you** **think**. **Any** **way** **hope** **you** **like**.

It was a Monday morning and Lucy was getting ready for her first day at Fairy Tail High.

"Hi "said Mira ( that's Lucy's best friend, they are also roommates after Lucy's parents died and they are both in year 9 at high school)

"Hey"

"You ready for your first day at your new high school?"

"Sort of" Lucy said nervously

"What's up, your usually happy with starting and trying new things" Mira said concerned

"Yeah I know but..."

"But what"

"Well I don't want to make a fool of myself, and what if no one likes me"

"I think you'll be just fine everyone is really nice their" Mira said with her signature smile. This was reassuring to Lucy and she began to become more relaxed.

"Ok we better hurry if we are going to get there on time" Mira said while checking her watch

"Oh crap, were gonna be late" Lucy said while gathering her things and chucking them in her school bag. Lucy and Mira both rushed out the door and ran in the direction of their school.

Lucy and Mira finally made their way to the school with 5 minutes to spare."Just in time" Mira said while panting

"Yeah just .. In ... Time" Lucy said while gasping for air.

"Well let's go check out which class your in"

"I hope I am in your class"

"Ok let's go check it out"

As Mira and Lucy were walking over to the front office...

"Oh shit I've forgotten one of my books"Mira said panicked

"Oh well you go get it, I'll be fine, so I just keep walking strait and then turn left then right"

"Yep, ok text me once you find out what class your in, ok see ya later"

"See ya"

Lucy continued walking down the hall admiring all the modern art work and the beautiful view of the sea through the large windows. Every thing was going just fine and then she tripped and fell hard onto the concrete hard floor.

"Ahhhh fudging hell that hurt" she yelled in frustration to no one in particular. She looked down at her knee and it had blood coming out of a cut. She thought to herself that she must of hit her knee on the bench seat in the corridor. She sighed and rubbed her head to wipe some sweat off, she took her hand away and saw red liquid. 'Oh shit' she had a look of panic on her face. Just when she thought she was alone..

"Are you ok" she looked up and saw a tall shadow loom over her.

"Ye...yeah I'm fine"

He had pink hair, and not just any pink but it was a salmon pink, and oh man was he cute. 'Wow she's hot' thought Natsu. A slight blush creeped onto their faces. He bent down in front of her to see her injury. He got up and lent a hand to help her up of the ground.

"Hi my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel by the way" he said while smiling

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia " she said shyly

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you around before"

"Yeah it's my first day here today"

"Ok well welcome, I hope you like it here"

"Yeah I love it here, besides from this hard floor and that bench seat"

"Well" he chuckled

"Well what?" She asked with a pout. She then felt light headed and dizzy. Natsu say that she was struggling to stand and that she felt dizzy. He rushed to her side to help keep her up. He had placed both his hands on her waist to steady her. She felt his warm hands on her waist and her face went bright pink almost matching the colour of his hair.

"Maybe you should go to the sick bay and get your cut checked out" he said with concern

"Ye..yeah, ok"

They started to walk in the direction of the sick bay. Then a raven haired man approached them, and for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey flame brain, are you already getting jiggy with the new girl" he said while clicking his tongue.

Both Natsu's and Lucy's face went a deep shade of scarlet red. For they had bot forgotten that Natsu's hands were still holding on to Lucy's waist.

"WTF icicle brain, it's not like that"

"Sure it's not" he then turned his gaze to Lucy "So what's your name blondie"

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Well my name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster" "Ok well see ya, just call me if flame brain makes another move on you"

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY I SAID ITS NOT LIKE THAT"

"Whatever loser" Gray said while walking away.

"Well let's keep going"

"Yep, ok"

When they arrived at the sick bay the nurse sat Lucy on the bed and Natsu was standing leaning on the door frame. The nurse asked what had happened.

"Well I was on my way to the office and I wasn't looking where I was walking and... I um.. Tripped and hit my knee and head".

"Ok well do you fell nauseas? Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you feel dizzy or light headed" the nurse asked with a tone of concern in here voice.

"No I don't feel nauseas, I can see fine, you were holding up 4 finger and ...AHHH" Lucy suddenly felt a big shot of pain in her head. As soon as Natsu heard her scream her rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy what's wrong, Lucy answer me, LUCY" that was the last thing she heard until she passed out.

Natsu was in a panic and so was the nurse. "NURSE YOUVE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Ok" she said while frantically searching for the phone."Hi I need an ambulance and quick"

"Ok where are you and what is you're problem"

"I am at Fairy Tail High and I have a girl who has hit her head and cut and there was blood coming out it, she came in a few minutes ago but she just then screamed a clutched where the cut is and now she's lying on the bed passed out" the nurse said while regaining her breath.

"Ok we will send an ambulance right away, they will be there in a few minutes"

"Ok thank you" and with that the nurse hung up the phone and turned towards Natsu. "Ok Natsu you can hold this cloth over her cut to stop it from bleeding, make sure you put pressure on it"

"Ok"he said while grabbing the cloth and he quickly made his way to Lucy's side and put her on his lap so that he was cradling her in his nurse then went to get something and she left the room.

 **Natsu** **P**. **O**. **V**

'Oh shit don't die on me now Luce, you only just got here' 'Wait what, did I just call her Luce'. Consumed in his thoughts he accidentally had put a little to much pressure making Lucy flinch.

"Shit I am so sorry Luce " 'wait I just fucking said it again, what the hell is wrong with me.

 **Normal** **P**. **O**. **V**

A few minutes after the ambulance arrived. They took Lucy and put her in a stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. "Would you like to come young man" the ambulance man asked Natsu.

"YES"

"Ok hop right in, you can sit next to your girlfriend and comfort her"

"What, I think you've got it wrong, umm I'm not her boyfriend"

"Oh my mistake"the man said while rubbing the back of his neck " It's just the way you look at her and the way you seem to care about her would fool anyone into thinking you guys were together".

Natsu just sat there replaying what the man had said 'well I like her a lot, i mean she seems really nice, and she is hotter than frickin fire, I mean what isn't there to like about her' he thought as they travel to the hospital.

"Is she going to be ok" Natsu asked with concern

"I don't know" the man said

"Please don't die on me Luce" he whispered to her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Fairy Tail High

Lucy's P.O.V

As my eyes fluttered open I saw a unusual place, ouch my head it still hurts.' Where the hell am I'. I felt something warm near my waist and near my hand. I slowly sat up and looked to see what it was 'Natsu' 'what's he doing here, and why is he laying on me asleep with his arm around my waist and why is he holding my hand?'. I reached towards my forehead, 'what the hell is that ' I reached towards my phone and went to camera to check 'Wow I look sick, I'm all pale and shit, and I've got a bandage rapped around my head' 'and why the hell the hell have I got a white robe on?'.

Lightbulb

'Oh I get it I'm in the hospital' 3...2...1...'WTF WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL'.

Lightbulb 'oh right I must have passed out from bloodless and hitting my head' whoops.

"Mm...mm..Luce" 'holy shit' oh wait it's just Natsu'. 'Mmmmm he looks like a baby when he sleeps' Lucy thought as she chuckled to herself. *yawn* Natsu then started to wake up. He stretched his muscular arms, and then looked at Lucy in shock

" Your awake Luce, how do you feel, do you need the nurse, do you need anything" Natsu said panicked

"Yes I am fine Natsu, but I could do with some food"I said while a smile of relief showed apron Natsu's face.

"You read mind, you stay here and I'll go get some food"

"No I will come to just hold on a sec" I said while getting up. At first I felt the blood rushing down to my feet.

"No Luce the doc said that you need to rest"Then I started to wobble. Natsu the came rushing to my side. He helped me get back into bed.

"Ok I'll be right back, and if you dare try to get out of bed while I'm gone I'll have to smack your bottom" he said while smirking. ' how embarrassing' a blush slowly creeped onto Lucy's face.

"Okay I'll be back soon" he said while walking towards the door

"Okay"

Mmmm may as well check my texts. Holy crap Mira ' 50 texts' 'I guess I have been missing for a while. 'Hi Mira Soz for not texting, I hit my head and passed out, at the hospital now, good news I meet a really cute guy too ;) see you later bye' ok message sent, mm now to relax mmmmmm. As soon as I close my eyes and relax

"I'm back" Natsu sang while entering

"Party pooper" Lucy mumbled

"What"

"Nothing, anyway gimme my food I'm starving"Lucy pouted

"Ok ok" he passed Lucy her food

"How did you know I felt like KFC"

"I'm a mindreader" he joked. They both started to laugh.

"What me to put the TV on"

"Sure, that would be great" with that Natsu got up and put the TV on. He gave me the remote to switch through the channels. 'Mmmm maybe I'll watch mean girls.

Natsu's P.O.V

'Ohhh crap no not a chick flick' 'Mmmm it's getting a bit awkward Mmmm just something stupid' 'what the hell did I just call my self stupid ahhhhh' 'shit she's looking over say something' 'ohh I've got it

"So how's your food" yes quick save haha I'm a genius

"Yeah it's really good, just what I needed, how about you" she said while smiling ' wow her smile is so beautiful

"Yeah mines good too"

"That's good" ' oh shit now what do I say'

"You have a beautiful smile"

"What" 'oh fuck did I just say that out loud'

"Ummm I said could be waiting a while for the doctor" yes quick save'

"Ohh ok" 'now it's awkward again shit' " umm Natsu I have to go to the toilet" 'oh shit'

"Ummm hmmm ok" "Do you need me to help you get up"

"Yes please, I still feel a bit dizzy"

'Ok this is going to be weird'

Normal P.O.V

Lucy flopped her legs over to the side to get up. Natsu grabbed her hand to help her up, and the placed a hand on her waist and guided her towards the bathroom. Once they got to the bathroom...

"Ok now turn around"

"Fine"

Once she finished, Natsu helped her to the sink, and then back to bed. They were then surprised ...

"Hello Lucy" said Mira with a smirk plastered on her face.

"H..hi Mira" Lucy said in shock

"Hi Natsu"

"H..hi Mira" he said in confusion

"Soo what have you two been up to" Mira said while winking

"It's not like that Mira" Lucy yelled

"Well that's what it looks like Lucy" they had both forgotten about what position they were in, Natsu was holding Lucy's hand and his other hand was placed on Lucy's waist. They really did look like a proper couple.

"Soo are you ok Lucy"Mira then suddenly switched her facial expression to concern. Mira made her way over to Lucy and Natsu, and Mira took Lucy's other hand and led away from Natsu and over to the bed. Natsu then had a look of disappointment on his face, (poor Natsu).

"Ok I will leave you to to talk and catch up, I'll just quickly go back to school and tell them what happened, and that you're ok" said Natsu

"Ok see ya later" Lucy said with a warm smile

"See ya" said Mira. Then Natsu walked out the door

"Ok Lucy so tell me every thing and don't leave a single detail left out, especially the ones that include you and Natsu, hmmm you two would be a good couple. Mmmmm that's going to be my new plant ahah" Mira said while smirking

"MIRA"Lucy yelled while attempting to hit her

 **A**. **N**. **HOPE** **YOU** **ENJOYED** **THAT** , **MIRAS** **UP** **TO** **HER** **OLD** **PLANS** **AGAIN:** )

 **ANYWAY** **I** **WILL** **TRY** **AND GET THE NEW CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS I CAN**

 **IVE GOT DAMN TESTS NEXT WEEK :(**

 **ANY WAY LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **SEE YA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy had made lots friends at her new school. As she walked through the halls of fairy tail high she was greeted by the people at their lockers. She thought to herself 'where's Wendy, Erza, Cana, Levy and Mira?'. As she walking and trying to figure out where her friends were, she ran into the one and only...

" Hey Luce, sup" said Natsu as he slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders with his usual toothy smile. Since Lucy's fall they have become very close friends. A slight blush made its way on Lucy's face.

"Hey Natsu" she said while looking around for her friends. Natsu looked at Lucy with a concerned look.

" Whats wrong Luce"

"Ohh nothing, just looking for the girls"

"Ohh, well I need to ask you something"

"O..ok, w..what is it" she said while stuttering.

"Well, there's a pool party that I've been invited to and well they said I could bring a friend, so what do you think, you wanna come"

"Of course Natsu, I would love to" she said with a slight blush.

"Great, well I'll text you the details after"

"Ok"

"Well I got to go to sport practice with the guys, see ya later" he said while giving a slight squeeze on the shoulders and walking off. Once he walked away Lucy put in one of her headphones and turned on her phone. She went to her music and scrolled through her playlist ' mmmm oh Cash Cash.. Mmmm no maybe some Skillet wait no Mmmm I got the perfect one Dancing with a wolf by All Time Low'

Who's gonna listen when you run out of lies?

Who's gonna hear you, when your words seem worthless?

Who's gonna save when you're out of time?

And who's gonna want you, when your on your knees begging?

"Oh please take me by my word I'm desperate

I swear I never meant to her no one, no

Oh, please stay for what I'm worth, I'm desperate"

Your on your own

So don't you call my name

I will take you down

Should've know that you'd be dancing with a wolf

So don't you call my name

I will take you down

I'm not your friend, you burned a bridge

I chew you up and spit you out

Oh woah oh woah oh

There's no love for a liar, no love for a liar

Oh woah oh woah oh

There's no love for a liar, no love

So don't you call my name

(Call my name)

As Lucy hummed and slightly sung the song as she looked for her friends. 'Still no damn sigh of the girls, where are they' she thought 'maybe there at the library.

As Lucy approached she opened the door and scanned the room for her book reading friend. ' mmmm no sign of Levy or the girls, where the hell are they' as she was looking she got a message from Natsu with the party details. I know where the girls are'. And with that Lucy sprinted out of the library and made her way to the soccer oval. 'There they are, I bet levy is stalking Gajeel, hihihihih time to sneak up on them'. And with that Lucy crept up behind Wendy, Cana, Mira, Levy and Erza.

"BOOOOO" Lucy yelled while almost pouncing on top of her friends.

"AHHHHHH" they all screamed

"WHAT THE HELL LUCY, can't you greet us like a normal friend would " yelled Levy

"Well first I'm not a normal friend, second nice to see you too levy and thirdly are stalking Gajeel again" Lucy said with a smirk spread across her face.

"Hehehehe" the other girls were quietly giggling at Lucy's statement and Levy's bright red face.

"N..NOOOOOO IM N..NOT" Levy stuttered " what about you Lucy are you stalking your little boyfriend of yours hmmmm"

"WHAT, who are you talking about" Lucy said with a surprised face.

" mmmm let me think what about Natsu, we know you like him Lucy"

"Yeah we do Lucy" Cana said with a smirk

"WHAT I DO NOT LIKE HIM" Lucy said with a bright red face.

'Mmm let me think, yes you do" said Levy with a smirk " why else are you down here"

"Well I have been looking for you girls every where" Lucy said

"Ohh well, sorry" said levy.

"But you did fail the test, when we said Natsu's name you blushed bright red " said Mira

"Yeah you did Lucy" said Wendy.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu" the girls chanted, mean while Lucy's face was bright red again.

" ok ok stop, maybe I do like him a little bit" Lucy said while surrendering with her hands in the air.

"Not a little more like a lot" Erza muttered with a smirk across her face.

"Awwww our little Lucy has a crush on Natsu" Mira said while writing in her notebook." I can put my in action, hihihihih"

Lucy then made her way down to sit on the ground next to her friends. She sat there in silence watching the guys play soccer. She caught glimpse of Natsu and Natsu saw her looking and smiled at her. He went over to the goals and took off his top, leaving his bare tanned skin. Lucy caught glimpse of Natsu and looked away blushing. Natsu caught glimpse of her action and picked up a goalie top and put it on, meanwhile he was smirking that Lucy saw his abs.

Meanwhile with the guys...

"Hey Natsu who's the hot blonde over there" Sting said with a smirk looking at the blonde.

"Yeah she is hot, who is she"said Gray while checking her out.

Once he said that it looked like Natsu wanted to punch Sting and Gray in the face.

"Her name is Lucy" Natsu said through his gritted teeth.

"Well I might ask her to the party" sting said

"Too late she already got a date to the party" Natsu said proudly

" Who with" sting said dangerously

"Me"said Natsu

"I'm not interested in her, who's her red headed friend" said Jellal

"No what about the smokin white haired girl" said Laxus

" what about the girl with the glasses and blue hair" said

"What about the girl with the long blue hair she's pretty cute"said Romeo

"GUYS STOP BEING PERVERTS" Natsu yelled

This gained the girls attention and they looked over and saw the guys staring at them and the they started to feel uncomfortable.

"Great job loud mouth, there gonna leave now" Sting said. They looked over and saw the girls whispering and the looked like they were about to leave.

"Hey Luce" Natsu yelled drawing her attention. He motioned her over. She walked over to him.

"Yes Natsu" she said smiling " what's up"

"Well did you want to bring your friends to the pool party"

"Really, well I think they'd love to come, thanks Natsu" she said while giving him a friendly hug, making Natsu blush a little, and making sting scoff in jealousy also making sting walk away and pack up his soccer gear, telling the guys to get the soccer balls and cones.

"Well I'll go tell the girls the news, ok I'll see you later I'll see you later in gym class" Lucy said while pulling out of the hug and racing over to her friends.

"Ok bye" he said while waving goodbye.

As Lucy made he way to her friends...

"Ok guys who wants to come to a pool party tomorrow"Lucy sang

"EHHEHHHHH" the girls screamed "YES" then Lucy joined in on the screaming and jumping up and down.

Natsu looked over and smirked, he had just made his Luce happy, this gave him a good feeling inside. Just as Natsu was watching her someone threw a soccer ball at his head. This made Natsu grunt in pain. He turned around and saw Sting, Natsu was angry now..

"You better pack up your shit, practice is finished" Sting said harshly

"Yeah yeah asshole" Natsu mumbled to himself.

Before he packed up he had one more glance at Lucy, she was still smiling, this calmed Natsu down, and with that he went to get his gear. He couldn't wait for gym practice with his Lucy ;)

A.N. Hi guys hope you enjoyed reading this and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hade homework and tests, but now that's over I can get back to writing.

Leave a review

bad

Alright

Really good

And also leave a review for ideas of what should happen in gym class for next chapter. ;) hehehe. Can't wait to read your ideas.

Also tell me any ideas for couples and what I should do for the party

Ok love you guys and thanks for reading

Byeee :*:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Lucy walked towards the big gym in the south wing of the school. As she walks carrying her heavy gym bag she thinks to herself I wonder what we are doing this lesson.

As she arrives at the change rooms she gets changed in her sports uniform. This uniform consists of a white and blue polo top along with some navy shorts. Lucy then combed her hair up into a high pony tail and but her sneakers on. Before she left she double checked her appearance.

'Looking good' Lucy thought to herself.

When Lucy entered the big gym she saw a Natsu talking to some of the jocks.

Over to Natsu

"Hey Natsu it's blondie" said sting while smirking.

"Shut up, she's mine" said Natsu aggressively.

"Guys guys settle down" said Jellal.

"Fine" said Natsu.

He then turned and smiled to Lucy. He then started to run towards her.

Back with Lucy

"Hi Luce"

"Hi Natsu, you ready?"

"Yep I'm all fired up"

"Do you know what we are doing for sport?"

"Mmmm nope"

"Ok"

Lucy stared at Natsu as he talked about his weekend. 'Damn he looks cute with that little cute grin' 'No bad Lucy' ' mmmm he looks so cute'

"Luce, luce" Natsu said while waving his hands infront of Lucy. Lucy snapped out of her day dream.

"Oh sorry" Lucy said as her cheeks heated up.

"Your welcome to look at me any time" Natsu said with a big smirk on his face.

"Shut up, I wasn't looking at you." Lucy spat out and stormed off.

"Mm sure you wasn't" Natsu said teasingly as he walked away to the jocks again.

'How embarrassing'. 'Oh it's levy she's here' 'wait did she see all that, hope not' Lucy waved to Levy.

"Levy over here" levy started to walk over to Lucy with a big smirk on her face.

"Hi Lucy" she said teasingly. "How's Natsu" a blushing Lucy stuttered out.

"I..I don't k..know, go ask h..him"

"Ok I will" levy said with a smug look on her face. "Hey Natsu"

"What"

"Come over here"

"Levy" Lucy whispered and hit levy on the arm

"Ouch, what was that for" levy said with a pout.

"You know" when Lucy said that Natsu was right infront of them.

"What do you want"

"I just wanted to ask how Lucy is" when levy said that Lucy nudged her hardly. Levy winced in pain.

"What, why are you asking me if she's right there" he pointed at Lucy.

"I'm asking you"

"Ummmm I think she's good" he said while looking Lucy's direction.

"Do you think she looks pretty today" levy said while Lucy turned red.

"What's with all the questions"

"Just answer the damn question" levy said impatiently.

"Yes I do think she looks pretty" said Natsu with a slight blush on his face.

"Okay everyone!" Mr Makarov yelled out. Everyone moved towards where he was standing.

"Today we are doing soccer for sport"

"Yes!" All the soccer jocks yelled out.

"Ok to start off with we are going to do some warm ups" as soon as he said that everyone groaned.

"Ok so we are going to start with 2 laps around the court, 10 push up, 10 star jumps. " Ready, and GO!" And with that everyone quickly started to run.

"Hey Luce" said Natsu as he was jogging next to her

"Natsu shouldn't you be running up with the other guys" said Lucy slightly out of breath and panting.

"No cause I wanted to run with you" Lucy and Natsu both broke out in a big blush.

"Whatever, pinkie"

"It's SALMON" Lucy started to giggle.

"So Natsu what do I wear to the party"

"Mmmm" Natsu now had a big smirk on his face."Well some thing tight and.."

"Wait don't answer that" said an embarrassed Lucy

10 minutes later.

Now the sports class was down in the sport oval. They were about to play a game of soccer. There were two teams blue team and the red team.

Blue team was

Gray - Captain/ Forward

Mirajane - Defender

Freed - Goalie

Jellal - Forward

Juvia - Defender

Elfman - Midfielder

Erza - Forward

Bisca - Defender

Rouge - Midfielder

The red team

Natsu- captain/ Forward

Lucy - Forward

Sting - Forward

Gajeel - Goalie

Laxus - Midfielder

Levy - Defence

Hibiki - Midfielder

Alzack - Defence

Evergreen - Defence

The game was in its final 5 minutes. The score was 5/5. Natsu was determined to beat Gray. Natsu and Lucy started to sprint up the field with Lucy. Natsu passed it to Lucy as they both dodged and weaved through the the defenders.

"Go for the shot Luce!" Natsu yelled. With that Lucy kicked it with all the power she had, Freed leaped for the ball but missed. The ball landed perfectly into the goals.

"Ehhh yes" screamed Lucy as she jumped up on the spot

"Yes Lucy you did it" Natsu sprinted up to Lucy and hugged her.

"Ok guys Break it up, break it up" said sting with a annoyed look on his face "Great blondie " while giving Lucy a high five

"Good job Lucy" said everyone

"Okay guys well looks like red team one good job " said Mr Makarov. while the people from red were cheering, then they all went round shaking hands.

"Ok well that's all we have time for brats, go get changed" said mr Makarov.

Everyone started to make their way to the change rooms.

"See you at the party tomorrow Luce" Natsu said while winking at her.

"S..see you"

Hi guys I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. I've been really busy. I will be hopefully updating more. I'm sorry for not updating on the knight, the princess and the dragon. I will be hopefully be updating that next. So any way the next chapter shall be the party (yay) :)

I've had some really great ideas from you guys and I'll be sure to add them in. I hope you enjoyed this.

Bye guys :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Party

'Ok so the party is at 7' Lucy thought as she looked at her phone, it's 5 o'clock already. 'I better get ready'. I might call the girls and ask if they want to come over here.

In the next 10 minutes all the girls were at Lucy's house. They were all ready and looked hot.

Levy was wearing a orange and blue cocktail dress and she had a orange polka dot frilly bikini to wear.

Erza was wearing a red mini dress and she had a red and black bikini.

Wendy was wearing a blue, green, and yellow cocktail dress and a green and blue bikini.

Cana was wearing a dark green mini dress and a dark green bikini.

Mira was wearing a pastal pink mini dress with a dark pink bikini.

Meanwhile Lucy was still in her school uniform.

"Lucy you need to get ready" said the girls at the same time.

"I know, help me, I have no idea of what to wear".

"EHHHHH MAKEOVER TIME" the girls screamed. Lucy was a little bit scared.

2 hours later

The doorbell rung. Natsu was waiting for Lucy. The door swung open. Natsu's mouth dropped and he was breathless. Lucy was standing there in a sparkling purple cocktail dress with her hair out and she had a purple bikini.

"Y- you look a-amazing" Natsu stuttered. "These a-are for you" Natsu handed Lucy a beautiful bouquet of yellow and pink roses.

"There beautiful Natsu, thank you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both turned bright red.

"Y-you ready to go" asked Natsu

"Y-yeah lets go". Natsu and Lucy walked to Natsu's car and drove off to the party.

"YEASSSS" The girl squealed once they left.

"Operation Natsu and Lucy is a go" said Mira. There dates started arriving to pick them up and they all drove off to the party.

 **At the party**

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the party. "Let's go" said Lucy

"Okay"

"Umm are you okay Natsu?, you keep staring at me"

"Ummm yeah I'm fine" Natsu said embarrassed and red in the face.

"Hey flame brain, who this hottie?" said sting. Natsu growled under his breath.

"Her name is Lucy, keep your filthy hands off her" Natsu growled.

"Natsu are you okay" asked Lucy blushing. Putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, just stay near me and don't go near that jerk"

"Okay I won't" said Lucy.

"But we're the fun in that" said sting with a mischievous grin on his face approaching Lucy and Natsu.

"Stay away from her, come on Luce lets go dance" taking Lucy by the hand onto the dance floor.

The girls were watching from a distance giggle at how protective he was to Lucy.

"Who was that Natsu?" Asked Lucy

" A jerk his names sting"

"Ohh ok" as the got to the dance floor Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon came on.

"I love this song" both Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

"You like this song aswell Luce"

"Yeah I love it"

"Well let's dance". They danced together for about 10 minutes.

"We should go swimming" said Natsu

"Yeah okay, I'll go get changed"

"Ok, hurry up" smirked Natsu as he started to undress taking his top off revealing his abs. This made Lucy red and flustered in the face 'damn he's hot' she thought. ' I bet she's liking this, she'll look even hotter in her bikini aswell' thought Natsu. Natsu dived into the pool.

"I'll be one second" said Lucy. She ran off to a bathroom and got changed, when she came out sting was outside.

"Hey hottie, come over here" sting was standing there shirtless with a smirk on his face.

"N-no thank you" said a flustered Lucy.

"Ohh come on" he started to walk over to Lucy.

"No s-stay away from me" said Lucy.

"Come on I'll be gentle" he said as he backed her into the wall. He pinned her hands above her head and placed one hand on Lucy's bare waist. Lucy was red in the face and was trying to break free from his hold.

"NATSU" Lucy yelled

"Shut it blondie" sting hissed " he's not going to hear you". A fist flew in and hit sting in the face, sting stumbled back and fell backwards.

" Natsu!" She ran over to Natsu and clung around him for protection"

" Are you alright"

" I am now your here"

"You asshole I told you to keep your hands off her" Natsu hissed, he had a dark aurora around him. "Go Luce" said Natsu " Find your friends"

"Are you going to be ok Natsu "

" I'll be fine, I can take down this pansie no sweat" said Natsu. Lucy picked up her bag with her dress and ran off to find her friends. (The song get low by lil John and the east side boys came on"

" let's go pansie"

"I am going to crush you flame brain"

"Bring it" sting got up and swung at natsu, but Natsu dodged it and sting fell forward but got back up. They managed to get near the pool. Natsu turned around to see were Lucy was, he saw Lucy in front of him 'she is yelling something at me'

"Natsu sting is about to hit you" Lucy yelled. It was too late sting pushed Natsu forward but sting was on the edge of the pool and fell in. Natsu fell on top of Lucy, he put all his strength into keeping himself up. (Image of what's going on, Natsu is in a push up position on top of Lucy shirtless, Lucy is flat underneath him with her purple bikini on).

"Are you ok Natsu " asked Lucy .

"Yeah I-" Natsu's arm went weak and he fell on Lucy, his face fell right on top of Lucy's, their lips touched. Natsu and Lucy's faces were blushing deeply. Natsu quickly got up.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Luce" stuttered Natsu still blushing. Lucy was still lying on the ground in shock. Natsu held his hand out to help her up.

"It's o-ok Natsu" stuttered a very embarrassed Lucy. 'That was my first kiss' Lucy thought.

"THEY KISSED" yelled a very excited Mira. All the girls squealed.

"YEAH GO NATSU" all the boys yelled.

"Go Lucy" the girls smirked.

Natsu and Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Lucy can I talk to you in private for a second in private" Natsu.

"Y-yeah sure Natsu" they walked into a private garden.

"Wow it so its so pretty here" said Lucy admiring the garden.

" yeah it is" they both looked up at the stars together. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Umm Lucy I need to tell you something" said Natsu.

"O-ok what is it"

"Well, I-i like you, a lot" Natsu said blushing deeply. Lucy was shocked this was the first time anyone had confessed to her.

"What is it did I say something wrong, am I meant to get down on one knee or something" Natsu panicked.

"No Natsu, you dummy, it was perfect" Lucy reached over and kissed Natsu on the lips. Natsu was shocked but he was happy. Lucy pulled away.

"Sooo does this mean that you like me too" Natsu asked.

"Yes it does, pinkie" Lucy giggled and ran.

"It's SALMON" Natsu chased Lucy around the garden. Being the jock he is he caught her no problem. They both fell to the ground. They giggled.

" So can I call you my girlfriend now"

"Yes Natsu, you can" Lucy looked at Natsu with awe. She thought about how cute he can be and giggled.

They both laid down on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Hey you do realise we are still in our bathers" said Natsu making Lucy blush.

"Ohh umm should we go get changed" asked Lucy.

"Yeah probable " they both got up, Natsu swung an arm around Lucy's waist. They walked back to the party. Lucy went to a bathroom to get changed. She heard her phone. She quickly got changed back into her dress and fixed her hair and makeup, she checked her phone. It was levy 'YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WERE YOU WENT, WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME AND DONT LEAVE ANY DETAILS OUT'

Lucy replied ' I will don't worry'. Lucy put her phone down. She looked in the mirror and thought ' I am Natsu's girlfriend' she giggled and walked out of the bathroom. She meet up with Natsu and they drove back to Lucy's house. They got out of Natsu's car, Natsu walked Lucy to her door.

" byee Luce, I'm going to miss you" Natsu pouted.

"Do you want to go out for tea on Saturday " asked Lucy. Natsu's face brighten up instantly.

"Yeah sure, I'll call you tomorrow sometime"

" it's a date then" smiled Lucy

"Yep" Natsu gave Lucy a goofy smile.

" ok bye Natsu" said lucy, before lucy could walk away Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Natsu pulled away with a smile.

" see you tomorrow Luce"

" bye Natsu" Lucy blew him a kiss, he did the action of catching it and holding near his heart.

He waved goodbye and drove off. Lucy opened her front door and got her phone out and messaged levy, Erza, Wendy, Cana and Mira if they wanted come over for a sleepover. They all said yes and were over within 10 minutes. Lucy told them all the details and that she was Natsu's girlfriend.

"YOU ARE GOING OUT" they squealed

"Yes"

"YAY"

 **Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have been really busy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas on what should happen on Natsu and Lucy's date please leave a comment. I will hopefully update soon. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

 **Ok love you guys**

 **Byeeee :);***


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail High

Chapter 6

It was now Saturday and the day of Natsu and Lucy's date.

*alarm clock noises*

"Shut up alarm clock!" Yelled Lucy. Lucy rolled over to grab her phone. She turned her phone on she check the time '7:30' and a reminder popped up.

'DATE WITH NATSU' she read the reminder "CRAP I need to get out of bed!".

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes she had a quick rinse under the shower to wake her up. She got dresses and did her hair into a high ponytail. She wore a blue and white sleeved t shirt and blue denim shorts. She walked to the kitchen put the radio on and started to make pancakes.

She sings along to Jaw drop by cash cash

Takes the pancakes to the table and turns radio off. She eats about half of her pancakes.

*phone rings*

"Hello"

"Hi Luce"

"Hi Natsu"

"What are you up to?"

"Just having my breakfast" "What are you up to ?"

"Feeding my cat"

"You have a cat?!" Lucy laughed.

"Yes I do, his name is happy and for your information he is very dangerous!" Natsu yelled in embaressment.

"Aww tough guy has a little kitty" Lucy teased.

"Cut it out" Natsu said embaressed. Lucy could tell he was blushing. She giggled to herself.

"But it's cute Natsu" she teased a little more.

"What me or the cat" Natsu said mischievously

"What do you think?" Smirked Lucy.

"I think your talking about the cat" pouted Natsu

"Aww poor Natsu" Lucy giggled. "I suppose your cute aswell" she teased

"Of course I am" Natsu said proudly.

*knock knock*

"Oh I've got to go Natsu someone's at the door"

"Aw ok see you tonight then"

"Yep see tonight"

"Love you *air kiss*" said Natsu

"Love you too * air kiss* bye"

"Bye"

Lucy hung up the phone and answered the door.

"Hi Lu-chan" said levy waving

"Hi Levy" Lucy said happily "what's up"

"Well I kinda of have a date with Gajeel tonight" Levy said blushing

"REALLY?!" Lucy said excitedly

"Yep"

"THATS GREAT LEVY!" Lucy hugged levy excitedly. "So who confessed first" Lucy smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Levy yelled as she walked in to Lucy's house.

"So could you maybe help me get ready this afternoon?" Levy asked

"Sure, but could you maybe help me aswell?" Lucy asked

"Sure, let me guess you have a date with Natsu" levy smirked.

"Yep"

"Alright let's look at your wardrobe Lucy"

"Wait!, can I finish my pancakes first?"

"Sure"

"Yay, do you want some levy, there's some more on the plate on the bench"

"Ok, thanks" levy smiles and grabs some pancakes and sits down next to Lucy.

"So are you excited for your date lu-chan?" "I'm very nervous"

"Yeah I'm excited, don't be nervous levy you'll be fine"

"Thanks lu-chan"

 **To be continued**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been uploading my stories I've been very busy but I will try and make time to write some more. I will try write and to upload another chapter for The Princes, The Dragon And The Princess. Again I'm sorry for not uploading my stories I will try to upload some more and sorry for the short chapter I will try and make the date chapter longer :).**

 **Love you guys**

 **Bye :):***


End file.
